How can you sleep?
by The noble one
Summary: Story that takes place after Bombshells. Don't expect fluff, just two people who's love didn't last.
1. How can you sleep tonight?

**A/N:** Hi, this is a songfic which takes place after Bombshells. I've made some changes thanks to the fabulous JessicaClackum who helped me with some corrections. For people who have this story on alert I just changed some grammar, lay-out mistakes. So nothing new.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything House, M.D. belongs to the creators and the song _'How__can__you__sleep'_ belongs to Hooverphonic. The quotes between ~ from the song.

**How can you sleep tonight?**

_~ You know I make mistakes, I surround you with chaos when all you need is a break ~_

Gregory House was miserable. One can argue that he has been miserable ever since the infarction but this was different. This was so much more painful. It's been three days since the break-up and the night he lost the one woman who seemed to understand and appreciate his real self. He hasn't been sober since that night.

"Hey bartender, give me another one will you?"

"Don't you think you have had enough?"

"What are you, my therapist? I can decide for my own if I've had enough. Now give me another beer."

"Fine, but I'm taking your car keys. You aren't driving."

"Yeah, yeah whatever helps you sleep at night."

_~So we argue a little and we fight a bit more. Baby, how can you sleep tonight? ~_

Lisa Cuddy was miserable. Everything had been going great... well...as great it could go in a relationship with House. That is, until he decided to go back on that damned Vicodin. He was doing so well without it. When she discovered that House took Vicodin again she was so angry and sad. She thought to herself, _Oh __House __why, __why __did __you __do __it? __Why __throw __away __all __of __your __hard __work?_

_*Flashback*_

_How could he? How could he go back on Vicodin? Don't I...don't we mean more to him? _

Lisa walked to her car with only one destination, House's apartment.

"You don't take Vicodin because you're scared. You take it so you won't feel pain. Everything you've ever done is to avoid pain, keeping everybody at arm's length so no one can hurt you. Pain happens when you care. You can't love someone without making yourself open to their problems, their fears. And you're not willing to do that."

_*End of flashback*_

She still meant everything she said but at that moment he'd looked so fragile, like his world had just shattered into a million pieces. Sudden chills captured her body as she recalls his expression when she ended things. Fragile isn't a word one would associate with House. Jerk yes, but never fragile.

_~ When the pain gets too much, you suddenly close the door. _

_You like things perfect, nothing can be out of place~_

_Did __I __make __a __mistake? __Was __I __too __harsh? _Lisa didn't know anymore. The only thing she knew was she hurt badly. She's the first one to admit that House could be a bastard at times but when it was just the two of them alone, he was perfect in his own House-ian way.

_~ We fight a bit more and ended up in tears~_

There's nothing more she can do. She can't take him back, he hurt her too much. Despite the fact that he took the Vicodin because he couldn't deal with the possibility that she was dying, she still felt betrayed. She hears the voice of reason in her head saying, _do __you __think __House __wanted __to __go __back __on __drugs? __You've __been __selfish __thinking __you're __the __only __one __who __go t__hurt. __House __hasn't __been __at __the __hospital __since __that __night. __Who __knows __what __he __did __to __himself. __You're __responsible __Lisa!_

Suddenly she cries out, "NO! NO! I'm not, I can't be..."

_*Flashback*_

"I came to be with you. I can do better."

"No. No. No. No. Don't. Don't. Please don't."

_*End of Flashback*_

She thinks, _Oh __my __god, __what __have __I __done? __I've __practically __pushed __him __further __into__self-destruction. __We're __both __messed up, __it's __no __wonder __we __fit __perfectly __together. __No! __I __have __to __stop __feeling __sorry __for __myself. __I'm __going __to __find __House __and __we're __going __to __have __a __talk __even __if __I __have __to __physically __restrain __him._

Lisa got up from her couch and grabbed her car keys. She knew what she had to do and took deep breaths to convince herself she could do it. She drove until she met the red light at the end of the street. As the light turned green, she was in deep thought about what she would say to House when she found him.

She was so deep in thought she never noticed the truck heading towards her.

_~Baby, how can you sleep tonight? Darling, how can you sleep tonight? ~_


	2. In my veins

**A/N**: First of all thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, I really appreciate it. Also a *BIG HUG* to JessicaClackum for correcting my silly mistakes. This is another song chapter

(it is becoming a habit). Spruce and Chestnut are actual streets in New Jersey and according to Google Maps not far from the University Medical

Center at Princeton which I renamed Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in my story. Please R & R

People who have this story on alert, I just made some corrections but don't worry I'm working on the next chapter. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. House, M.D. belongs to the creators and _"In My Veins"_ belongs to Andrew Belle.

I make no profit from this story. Quotes between ~ are from the song.

**Chapter II: In my veins**

_~ Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out._

_Oh, you ran away cause I am not what you found. ~_

Jack was a patient man, his friends told him many times. Patience was something that you needed as a bartender but now that patience was running out. The cause of this was the

man sitting at the bar for the third night in a row, known as House or Jerk face as some patrons called him. He sighed as he watched House stumble towards

the restroom. _That man has some serious problems. _Now Jack worked long enough as a bartender to know that House wasn't your average drunk. No, he seemed like a guy who tried

to numb his pain by drinking himself into oblivion.

"Hey, Jackie-boy a-another one."

"You sure that's a good idea House? You've been here for the past four hours."

"You should be grateful. I'm making sure you earn some money. So about that beer?"

"Fine but you know that by drinking your problems don't go away."

"Yeah, yeah like I told you before you're not my therapist."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"Really? Do I look like a nice guy to you? I'm a selfish, sarcastic screw-up. I had the perfect woman and screwed that up by going back on drugs. No, I deserve every miserable

moment in my life."

_*Flashback*_

"I don't think you can. You'll choose yourself over everybody else because that's who you are. I thought I could do this. I'm sorry, goodbye House."

_*End of flashback*_

_I've messed it up and there's nothing I can do that'll fix it. I've lost Lisa forever. _House thought while drowning yet another beer.

_~ Nobody is perfect but oh, everyone is to blame._

_Will leave you in the night but find you in the day ~_

Bill has been driving this damn truck since 2 a.m. _I'm getting too old for this. I haven't slept in almost thirty-two __hours_, he thinks. He didn't have an easy life with his wife dying and

being left with two children. Bill lost count of the number of sleepless nights he's had since his wife's death. So when he reached Cuddy's street he didn't notice the light turning red

or Cuddy's car until it was too late. _I'm going to die_ was his last thought before his world became dark.

_~ Everything is dark and it's more than you could take._

_Everything will break. ~_

James Wilson was sleeping when his phone started ringing. He turned over to check his alarm. _Ugh, this better be __something important to call me at 12:15 a.m._

"This is Wilson."

"Wilson…"

"Hello? House? Is this you? Are you drunk again?"

"No, Wilson it's Thirteen. I'm sorry for calling this late but I was in the ER and overheard the EMT's get dispatched

to an accident at the intersection of Spruce and Chestnut Streets. There are two victims, one male and one

female. The location sounds familiar. Doesn't Cuddy live in that area?"

"Yes, she lives on Chestnut Street. You think Cuddy's the female victim?"

"Well, the description says a woman in her mid-forties, slim built, blue eyes and dark hair. I tried calling her but I

went straight to voicemail."

"Voicemail? That doesn't sound like Cuddy, she always picks up. Ok, I'll get dressed and go to the scene of the accident. I'll take a ride with the ambulance and see you at the

hospital."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

_Oh Cuddy please be alright, _Wilson thought while getting dressed. _Oh my god, does House know? If anything bad __happens to Cuddy he'll never recover._

_~ People say goodbye in their own special way. Oh, you are in my veins and I can't get you out ~_


	3. For bitter or worse

**A/N: **Thank all of you for your reviews, it's much appreciated. I'm glad you all like the story. *BIG HUG* for JessicaClackum for correcting my mistakes in a record time. I've decided to put a song in each chapter. Oakland Street is an actual street in New Jersey. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. R & R please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a single thing except the storyline. House, M.D. belongs to the creators and the song 'for better or worse' belongs to Anouk and 'Dancing Queen' belongs to ABBA. The words between ~ are lyrics from the songs.

**Chapter III: for bitter or worse **

_~ For better or worse I know you better than anyone else and I'll be by your side. ~_

Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley has had a long day. She got a call from Cuddy early this morning, saying that there was a new case. The patient, Bill Williams just had a successful surgery and would be fully recovered in a week. Remy glanced at her watch and sighed when she saw the time. _Damn it's already midnight and I still need to do the paperwork. _She left the observation room above the ER and started walking to House's office when she heard the EMT's talking about an accident at the intersection of Spruce and Chestnut Streets. _Why does that location sound familiar? _

_~ What do you do when you get lost inside your soul? Where do you go when love's gone? ~_

"Hey Jess, sorry for the interruption but I overheard your conversation. What's going on?"

"Hi Remy, we've got an auto accident with two victims, one male and one female."

"Do you have a description of the victims?"

"Yeah, the woman is in her mid-forties, slim built, blue eyes with dark hair. The guy is in his mid-fifties, brown eyes, brown hair. Look we've got to go now, apparently one of the victims is in critical condition."

"Of course, I won't delay you guys any longer. Bye"

_Didn't House mention once that Cuddy lived in that area? Well, there's no harm if I just called her. If she answers, I could always tell her that our patient's surgery went well. _Remy took out her phone and called Cuddy.

"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I'm unavailable at the moment but please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible." _Hmm that's strange Cuddy usually, picks up her phone, I'll try again. _

"Hello, you've reached the…" _Damn what if the female victim is Cuddy? I'd better call Wilson; he'll know what to do. _

_~ Walk away just a little bit slower. Better hold on tight. Will we ever learn to let go?_

_Just walk back just a little bit faster. ~_

Wilson wasn't usually a guy who didn't respect the speed limits but this was a special occasion. One of his best friends could be in a car accident. _Please, please let Lisa be alright. She has dealt with enough the last couple of days. _He could tell he was getting closer to the intersection because of the police lights and the sirene of the ambulance. A police officer motioned him to pull over.

"Hello sir, there's been an accident and the street is blocked. You better return later."

"Hello officer. Yes I know but I'm a doctor and there's a possibility that my friend and boss is involved. Can I help in any way?"

Well we could always use an extra doctor. Follow me please."

"Thank you officer."

Wilson left his car and followed the police man to the intersection. What he saw there made him stop in his track and hold his breath. _Shit, that's Cuddy's car. Oh man this doesn't look good. _

"The EMT's are over there sir."

"Thanks again officer."

Wilson made his way over to the EMT's when he heard those words,

"Time of death is 12: 40 a.m."

_No, this can't be happening. _"Lisaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

_~ When it all becomes reality that this is where it ends for you and me. What do you say when it's all over?_

_What do you do when it's all gone? ~_

Jack just said goodnight at the last customer when he noticed House asleep with his head on the bar. Sighing, Jack thought, oh_ boy, I'd better wake him. _

"House!"

"…."

"House wake up! You've fallen asleep. I'm closing up so you need to go."

"Uuugh, what is it? And why does my head feel like someone hit me with a sledgehammer?"

"It's one in the morning and you have a hangover because you drank way too much."

"Oh, I'm so sorry mommy. I'll behave better next time."

"As if. Let me call you a cab. Don't move."

"Yes, mommy." House let his head fall on the table again. _Oh damn that was not a good idea, not at all. _

"Yes hello, I need a cab for Oakland Street number 6. Thanks."

"House your cab will be here in ten minutes so don't fall asleep. You want an aspirin?"

"."

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

House grunted and lifted his head of the table. I said "Yes, an aspirin would be great."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

_~ You can dance; you can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl, _

_watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen. ~_

"What? It's just a ring tone."

"I didn't say anything." Jack said while laughing.

"Yeah, Wilson what's up? Missed me?"

"House… I've some bad news."

"Oh, what? You found out that the Justin Bieber isn't single anymore?"

"No House, I'm serious. There has been an accident and Lisa's involved."

"…"

"House? Are you there?"

"Yeah Wilson. I'm on my way."

_Oh God, if Lisa's dead, there's nothing left to live for..._

_~ It was so hard when I watched you falling down but it was time for you to walk alone. _

_Take my hand; I will blow your fears away. Break through to the other side. ~_


End file.
